


Stay

by theliloleme



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 05:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12858216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theliloleme/pseuds/theliloleme
Summary: Valkyrie and Thor drink and bond.





	Stay

One little word. That's all it took to undo him.

Thor had wanted to be a great king. A good warrior. A better man than his father. A benevolent ruler to his people. And he had failed them. He destroyed Asgard. Asgard is not a place.. his father had said, and Heimdall echoed the sentiment. He ran a hand over his face in exasperation and his brow wrinkled in annoyance. He had destroyed his home. His parents were dead and his best friends were gone. He was a stupid oaf warrior pretending to be a mighty ruler. Nothing would change that. So he drank.

He couldn't sleep anymore. Nightmares. Asgard burning. Hela's rage. His entire planet imploding. The tortured screaming. The smell of death and decay. The blood and carnage. Thousands of people, gone, just like that.

Alcohol was a nice escape. It truly was a pity that he had to do this late at night so no one would see him. He drinks often. He drinks to remember the good times with his fallen friends. He drinks to forget that he wasn't there when they died. When his own flesh and blood murdered them. He drinks until he doesn't feel anything at all. Sometimes she'll join him.

She could never sleep without alcohol. Not since that day. Painful memories kept her awake and grieving. She managed to numb the pain with booze for a while until that bastard Loki had brought them to the forefront of her mind again. He needed another ass-kicking for that. Still, she should remember them. All they had done for her. Sacrificed their lives. She needed to remember them and how valiantly they fought. She was the last of the elite warriors. A fallen angel. A Valkyrie. Saved only by the death of her beloved. The ache in her heart was still there, even after all these years.

They sit and they drink together. A nearly forgotten warrior and a king of nothing. Sometimes they drink and swap stories of ancient battles, hard fought and long gone. Sometimes they tease each other and wrestle. Sometimes they'd argue over who was the better fighter and who had won the most battles. Sometimes they just drink in companionable silence, lost in their own sorrows. Drinking is always better when it's with her.

She sees the way he looks at her when he thinks she's not looking. Admiration. A little hint of awe. It's flattering, really. Or it would be, if she wasn't inclined to look at him the same way. She shouldn't. He is the king and she, his elite warrior sworn to protect him at all costs. He never looks at her with pity. He knows better. He looks at her as if he understands.

He reaches for her hand and grasps it firmly in his own, as if sensing her thoughts. Silently letting her know that it's okay, that he's there for her. His touch on her bare skin ignited a heat in her that she hasn't felt in the longest time.

They're close now. Thor doesn't know how they got that close. All he knows is that His head is spinning and she is everywhere. He hears her laugh and there's flashes of her pretty smile and her teasing doe-brown eyes. The heat of her skin tingles against his palm. He is captivated by her lips now. They look so soft.

He smiles drunkenly at her. She smirks.

Their lips meet in a drunken haze. It's loneliness, yes but it's also more than that. It's passion and lust and caring too. And his mind goes blissfully blank with the swipe of her tongue against his. It's hot and delicious and he swears he can taste both heaven and hell in her mouth. He nips gently at her lips and when she pulls away for air, he nibbles at her neck. She presses him there running her hands through his hair and lightly scratching at his scalp. It's desperate and aching, the way they want each other. They stumble and trip until she has him pressed against a wall, their hands grasping and touching everything they can. He reverses their positions shoving her into the wall and pressing himself against her, delighting in her soft moan. It's hot and exciting, his hips rolling into hers. Their mouths communicating in an ancient dance of desire. He feels like a horny teenager grinding into her and she deserves better so he pulls back slightly to assess whether she really wants this. She stares at him her lips slightly swollen from his kisses and her eyes glassy with a melange of lust and alcohol. She's flushed and wanting and god he wants her, all of her. He's breathing heavy as he stares back at her, reading her intentions. She suddenly and quickly pulls him back into her, meshing their lips back together. They fumble clumsily back to her room. It's closer, barely separating their lips or bodies to move. Her hands are on his face and his are cupping her breasts over her armor and they want to rip cloth and ravage each other until the heat and tension they've created is satiated.

The door to her room swings open and they crash inside, his hands now undoing the clasps of her breastplate as she runs her tongue down his neck. He runs his fingertips softly down waist to her hips before tugging the offending material out of the way. His lips wanting to taste the new flesh that is exposed. She pulls back from him, eyes bright and lips is their usual smirk. She eyes him sultrily, her gaze drifting over massive body. He's truly a fine specimen. He has on way too many clothes for this occasion, she decides with a nod. She pushes him onto her bed and straddles him, making him groan with want as their groins brush together. She smirks into the kiss rolling her hips again and again wanting to feel him. He sits up so she can remove the shirt from his body, which she does hurriedly. His abdominal muscles ripple and flex as the cool air hits them, Valkyrie sits perfectly balanced on top of him, her tongue in his mouth and his hands squeezing her breasts. He flips her over, and settles himself between her thighs. Raining kisses down upon her bra clad breasts and bare stomach. He pulls off her pants with a mischievous grin and a wink She rolls her eyes at him playfully and pulls him up for another kiss.

Flashes of another shoot through her mind. Dammit. Her brain couldn't shut off for long. She's with another blonde, this one with hair much longer than his. She tries to breathe. There are curves and softness where he has hard angles and muscles. She tries to keep her thoughts on him but it's too much as he bites her in the same spot that she always loved, the exact same way she did. She panics.

"Stop."

She pushes him off her. He has the most adorable confused look on his face. She's upset and horny and he's perplexed and aroused but he won't do anything until she says too. His eyes try to meet hers but she curls up into a ball, wrapping her hands around her knees. Her hair falling like a waterfall, hiding her face.

"Val," he coaxes, his voice rough with affection.

She ignores him.

"Val, please."

She looks at him, embarrassment dancing behind her eyes.

He looked at her and his eye softens. His hand caresses her cheek before tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. The tension is the air has faded and turned into something else. Something deeper. She both loves and hates the way he's looking at her. As if he can see all of her. She can't handle it. It's too soon. She can't. She bites her bottom lip hard as if battling to keep her emotions at bay.

She can't do this. It's too soon and he shouldn't have pushed her. He wanted to take away her sadness and fill her with pleasure until that's the only thing she could think about. He sighs and kisses her on the forehead. He rises from the mattress, turns around to get his clothes scattered haphazardly around the room.

She watches him and wave a disappointment washes over her. She flops backwards, stretches her limbs out on the bed and stares at the ceiling.

"Stay," she whispered.

He stiffens. She turned her hand over so it was outstretched towards him but didn't look at him. She kept staring at the ceiling trying to keep her tears at bay.

He hears her words unspoken. I don't want to be alone. Don't leave me. Please. He has always heard everything she has said without words. Everything, the pain, the love, the heartbreak was visible in her eyes. They shone the truth out like a light only seen by him.

The floor board creaks and she thinks that he's leaving. Her hand falls down the bed and she shuts her eyes desperately willing the tears not to fall. She hears the door shut. The mattress dips and Thor gently shifts until he's right beside her. She'd smile because Thor never does anything gentle, he's like a bull in a china shop, but the fact that he is being gentle with her, for her, sends her onto the verge of her tears again. This over-emotional mess isn't her and for now she'll blame it on the alcohol. He hesitates, his breath catches and he stiffens again momentarily, contemplating. He relaxes, moving his arm slowly around her and tugging her slowly towards him giving her plenty of time to stop him if she chooses. She lets him pull her until she is tucked securely against him. She breathes in and out before snuggling just the tiniest bit closer. They don't speak after that. Talk will come in the morning. Whether they brush it off as a drunken mistake or they decide to verbalize the obvious attraction between them is tomorrow's problem. For now they'll sleep.

One word let him know that she was in this just as much as he was. One word and he knew he'd spend the rest of his life trying to take away her pain. He would do anything for her. He'd stay by her side forever if she let him.

One word and all her defenses had crumpled. One word and she let him in. One word.

Stay


End file.
